The Married Life of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter
by Drarry Radton
Summary: [ABANDONED] Draco and Harry are married with two children! Okay, so I've been playing too much Sims, but oh well... Hope it doesn't suck too bad!


**I've been playing Sims. And I just can't stop making families. So I guess to avoid getting my multiple families evicted by my brother and his girlfriend, I'll just make up a random story on Draco's and Harry's married life! Hee!**

**READ BELOW FIRST! THEY'RE CRUCIAL INFORMATION!**

**James and Lily are alive, Lucius is dead, Narcissa is a nice woman and living somewhere in the country, Sirius is free and happily married to Remus and Draco and Harry have a daughter and son called Ryely Malfoy-Potter and Olyvre Malfoy-Potter respectively, eh? And I just changed the entire script!**

* * *

"Wow…"

Draco smirked as his husband stood staring at the mansion that was to be their house.

"Stop gawking. It'll get flies in your mouth. Come on, let's go in."

"But—but Draco!"

The white blonde turned to look at his brown-haired husband. "What, dear?"

"This… is _this _really our house?"

Draco looked straight back into inquiring green eyes. "No, Harry. It's our home. Now, come on."

And seeing as the used-to-be Gryffindor wasn't making an effort in moving forward, the used-to-be Slytherin stalked back and pulled his love by the arm into the house.

Harry Potter still couldn't believe it. Not only had he snagged the most sought-after guy in Hogwarts, he was to live in a _mansion_ with him. His life couldn't get any better.

Harry stopped Draco at the door of the living room. "Dear, are you sure you're alright with such a huge house? Doesn't it eat into your wallet?"

Draco was just about to snap, but when he saw the concern and love in the green eyes, he just sighed and pulled Harry to him.

"It'll be fine. I'm rich, you're rich. Everything's easy. And I'll still be working a high-paying job. Not to mention yours. So stop worrying, you silly git. We'll have to sign the papers before Ryely and Olyvre can come back from your parents' house." Draco said, starting his pull on Harry again.

At the mention of his two children, Harry smiled and followed his husband of two years to what was most probably the dining room. There, a man and woman sat, sipping coffee and tea and chatting animatedly away.

When the woman noticed the two of them, she stood up and rushed to hug Draco. "Draco! It's been so long!"

Draco gave a small smile and patted the red-haired woman on the back. "It's good to see you too, Leila."

When they pulled away, she turned to Harry and smiled. "And you must be Harry! Oh gosh! What a pleasure!" She hugged Harry in the same fashion.

Harry smiled awkwardly as he hugged back. He furrowed his brow at Draco, but all he gave was a look that said "I'll tell you later".

Leila finally pulled away, allowing Harry to regain his lost breath. She turned to the man at the table and said, "This is Draco and Harry. And this is Luke Markonikov. He's the agent."

The man now known as Luke stood up and shook Draco's and Harry's hands. "Pleasure to meet you two. Let's just get down to business shall we? I'm aware you are satisfied with the house?"

Draco took a moment to look around. "Is it already furnished? The same way I said I wanted it to be?"

Luke nodded. "Would you like to check before signing the papers?"

Draco shook his head. "It's alright. I can call you if I find anything wrong, right?"

Luke smiled charmingly. "Of course. Now, if you're satisfied, you can just sign here," he pointed to a line at the bottom of a piece of paper on the table.

Draco took the pen from Luke's outstretched hand and moved to sign, but Harry held him back and pulled him away.

"Draco, are you sure you want to spend this money?" Harry asked, scrunching up his face at the amount Draco must have to spend.

Draco sighed. He put his arms around Harry's waist. "Look, Harry. It really, really doesn't matter. I want a good home for you and Ryely and Olyvre. Money isn't a problem to me. Just enjoy, alright? I'll make sure I don't slog too hard," Draco smiled at the last statement to show that he was kidding.

The white blonde rested his forehead on his husband's. "So will you let me go back and sign the papers already?"

Harry smiled shyly and Draco thought it was absolutely the most adorable thing. The grey-eyed man pressed a chaste kiss to the other's lips. He pulled away and smiled when he saw the pink-dusted cheeks,

"Let's go. They'll need your signatures too."

They got back to the table and the man and woman were once again chatting away.

"So, how is it?" Leila asked when she saw them again. Draco nodded. "It's fine."

Then the papers were finally signed.

"Okay, that's all you'll have to do now. Thank you. If there isn't anything else, I'll be on my way," Luke said while collecting the papers and stuffing them in his briefcase. He smiled and apparated away.

Leila turned back to them and hugged them again. "I guess I'll get going too, then. Toodles!"

And she too apparated away.

Harry turned to his husband. "So, who was that?"

"Snape's wife."

Harry froze. "WHAT! When did Snape get a wife?"

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment. "Um… ever since we got together I guess. He was always dating her behind our backs. Even I didn't know until I was invited to their wedding."

"Oh… Well, anyway, I'll call Mom now to bring over the kids," Harry said and walked to the phone on the wall.

"Not so fast."

Harry blinked as he was jerked back into Draco's arms. Harry laughed and snaked his arms around the other man's neck.

"Let's enjoy ourselves a little before we call them back, shall we?"

Harry blushed a sweet pink and Draco smiled. The Slytherin pressed his lips to the other's. The muffled moan he elicited from his love only urged him to run his tongue along the bottom lip of Harry.

Harry opened his mouth just enough for Draco's tongue to slip in. Their tongues danced slow and sweet, making Harry moan and Draco go hard.

Draco pulled away, slightly breathless. "This has to go to the bedroom."

Harry smiled shyly again and the white blonde hurriedly picked the brown-haired man bridal-style. Harry laughed. It was all Draco could do not to run up the stairs.

After little difficulty, Draco finally plopped Harry down on their new bed, closely falling on top of him.

"Draco!"

But Draco wasn't listening. So Harry just raised his head to give his husband more room to his neck.

* * *

**EEP! My first time trying a lemon! I think it's going to suck real bad… But I can't post it on now, can I? So I'll go and post it somewhere else now. **

* * *

The two lay under the blankets, snuggling close to each other.

When Harry shifted to get a more comfortable position, Draco pulled away and looked down at the bob of dark hair.

Harry looked up when he felt eyes on him. "What?" he asked, blushing slightly.

Draco smiled softly and leaned down to capture Harry's lips once more. "Nothing. Just that I love you," he murmured against the pink, full lips.

Harry deepened the kiss. Then he pulled away. "I love you too. Come on, let's go clean up. I want Ryely and Olyvre back."

When Harry moved away and stood up, not even bothering to cover his nakedness, Draco pouted.

"What, so now the kids are more important than me?"

Harry turned back with an eyebrow raised. He tried not to melt at the adorable look of his husband. "Of course."

Draco just pouted some more and turned his back on Harry.

Harry laughed. "You're as important as them, alright? Let's go. We'll take a bath together," the raven-haired man suggested.

At this, Draco turned and jumped off the bed, throwing his arms around his naked husband.

"Okay!"

Harry smiled and shook his head, then walked into the bathroom with Draco in tow.


End file.
